Emotion 98.3
Emotion 98.3 is a radio station hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and by Lionel Makepeace (voiced by Steve Stratton) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station features Power Ballads. An album of the songs from the station is available separately or as part of the Vice City soundtrack box set, and is the only radio station with all of its songs on the official CD. As a note, "Crockett's Theme" by Jan Hammer is a reference to Miami Vice since it's the theme for James "Sonny" Crockett. Even though it was recorded in 1984, it is worth noting that it was not released until 1987. Emotion 98.3 sponsored several Hotring Racers and Bloodring Bangers in 1986, during the events of GTA Vice City. GTA Vice City Playlist * Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" (1981) * Kate Bush - "Wow" (1979)* * Squeeze - "Tempted" (1981) * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" (1980) * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" (1986) * Roxy Music - "More Than This" (1982) * Toto - "Africa" (1982) * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" (1985) * John Waite - "Missing You" (1984) * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" (1987) * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" (1984) * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" (1981) Songs marked with * don't appear in the 10th Anniversary Edition GTA Vice City Stories Playlist thumb|right|Logo, circa 1984. * The Motels - "Only the Lonely" (1982) * 10cc - "I'm Not in Love" (1975) * Quarterflash - "Harden My Heart" (1981) * Toto - "Make Believe" (1982) * Elkie Brooks - "Fool If You Think It's Over" (1981) * The Passions - "I'm in Love with a German Film Star" (1981) * Foreigner - "I Want to Know What Love Is" (1984) * The Assembly - "Never Never" (1983) * Pat Benatar - "We Belong" (1984) * The Pretenders - "Private Life" (1980) * Phil Collins - "In the Air Tonight" (1981) * Roxy Music - "Avalon" (1982) * Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On" (1978) * Rainbow - "Stone Cold" (1982) * Giuffria - "Call to the Heart" (1984) * Art of Noise - "Moments in Love" (1984) * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" (1984) Videos Trivia *The first songs heard in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are both from this station. "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister plays during the introductory cutscene in Vice City, and either "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner or "Only the Lonely" by The Motels will play during the introductory cutscene in Vice City Stories. *Barring radio stations that have replaced/taken over others, this station and Master Sounds 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas are the only radio stations in the series to share the same frequency. * Its frequency, 98.3, may also be a reference to the 1983 movie Scarface, being the primary inspiration to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. .]] *The song "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger appears in Saints Row 2, which is considered by many to be a GTA Clone. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, during the Festive Surprise Weekend, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. See Also *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Phil Collins and Pat Benatar. *K-DST - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays other songs by Eddie Money and Toto. *K109 The Studio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays another song by Dan Hartman. *Los Santos Rock Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays rock ballads, as well as other songs by Phil Collins, Foreigner and Pat Benatar. pt:Emotion 98.3 de:Emotion 98.3 es:Emotion 98.3 pl:Emotion 98.3 pt:Emotion 98.3 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories